


Fluidity of Expression

by QueenTzahra



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication, M/M, Making Love, Nerds in Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/pseuds/QueenTzahra
Summary: Finally back in bed with Nemo, Pierre proposes an experiment and Nemo, ever the intrepid scientist, is only too happy to explore. In other words, sharing memories, sensations and emotions in one glorious night of passion. In other words, more utterly shameless self-serving smut.
Relationships: Pierre Aronnax/Capitaine Nemo | Pierre Aronnax/Captain Nemo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Fluidity of Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning! How are you all doing this fine day, good? I hope so!
> 
> I feel like this story has been a long time coming, even though it's just a smutty oneshot, so here's a little explanation. I was super proud of Liquido Virtute after I finished it (still am, especially with all of the love I've gotten for it, thank you all SO so much!) I wasn't entirely satisfied. I tried to sound like the novel, which I think worked quite well for that story, but let's be real: I'm not Jules Verne. SO I decided to write something that sounded and felt more like me, and after I finished my NaNoWriMo project I was able to do it.
> 
> I'm as pleased as I can be (which I know is a super annoying thing of me to say) and I hope I did right by these two. I love them so much, and I think they deserve at least one fic that's almost entirely a love scene. Sorry about the random 21st century slang, I couldn't help it. Also the entire time I was working on this I was listening to Engima's album Fall of a Rebel Angel, which I would absolutely recommend, if only for the sexy organ music. I'm serious. It's wonderful.
> 
> Anyway, enough of me rambling, enjoy!

When had it gotten dark?

Pierre Aronnax blinked in the sudden brightness of the salon's electric lights, trying to remember when they'd turned on. He'd been working, then he'd told Conseil he didn't require his services and to go to bed, then he'd been reabsorbed in work… But he had no idea how much time had passed since then. Not that he was surprised: this happened to him back in Paris too.

He shook his head, carefully organized his notes into a neat pile and lay them tenderly on the sofa beside him before yawning and stretching. He was tired, but satisfied with his day's work, and therefore not as depleted as he might have been. He was about to get up and check the time when Captain Nemo appeared on the threshold.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Good evening, Captain." They smiled at each other, and Nemo's eyes found the stack of notes.

"Working?" He asked, nodding at them before fixing his eyes on Pierre.

"Yes, but I've finished for the night." Nemo's eyes travelled up and down Pierre's body a few times before fixing once more upon his face. A flush crept up Pierre's neck and his heart skipped in his chest. However, he met Nemo's gaze unflinchingly. Waiting. Hoping.

"Are you going to bed, then?" Asked Nemo, leaning gracefully against the doorframe.

"I was planning on it." Nemo tilted his head to the side, a smile curving his mouth. The space between them tautened.

"If you're amenable I'll join you in an hour." The words hung in the space between them, incredibly potent.

"An hour?" Pierre repeated, more heat and color rising up his neck to flood his face.

"An hour." They stared at each other a moment longer, then Pierre laughed softly and ran his fingers through his hair, breaking the tension. Nemo's smile widened and his heart swelled with affection even as it beat lustfully against his ribs. He supposed all this formality was necessary until they were alone, but it was so inefficient.

"I'd like that," replied Pierre, finally getting to his feet. He gathered his notes, held them to his chest and crossed the room. His eyes, locked with Nemo's the whole time, were both inquisitive and wanting. He stopped barely a foot from him and leaned in slightly. Goosebumps erupted up Nemo's arms, but he remained still. "In an hour, then," he said in barely more than a whisper, before turning and heading down the gainway.

Nemo watched him go, watched the swaying of his hips, the lines of his shoulders, and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He closed his eyes and was immediately flooded with images of previous nights together, of their first time after Atlantis, of stolen moments alone in the salon, of lying in each other's arms for hours at a time…

He forced his eyes open and willed his body to calm down. He'd given the hour as a necessary courtesy, but it would seem so much longer in the twilight time between promise and release.

* * *

Fifty five minutes later, Pierre was propped up in bed in his night clothes, skin warm and hair damp from his bath, with those supplies they'd need arranged neatly on his bedside table. He'd been staring fixedly at the door to Nemo's adjoining stateroom since he'd lay down. Any moment now it would open and he would appear, and… Pierre's heart beat almost painfully fast in his chest and the erection he'd been resisting ever since he'd left the salon returned in full force. He flushed and bit his lip, but made no attempt to calm himself. He'd never met anyone who could stir him up the way Nemo did, who could make him surrender to his body and feel as he did. He _loved_ it, but what was really extraordinary was that he could reciprocate, arouse in Nemo those same feelings and sensations and leave him just as spent and breathless.

"What area of your studies taught you _that_?" Nemo had asked, gasping, one of their earliest nights together.

"Field research, Captain," Pierre had replied, slyly.

Nemo's pleasure and praise always made him feel excited and powerful and curious. Indeed, their time together had aroused in him a profound curiosity about himself and his body that he'd never known before. Therefore, in the insatiable spirit of exploration and thirst for knowledge they shared, they'd tried so many things together. Some they'd discovered by accident, some they'd tried at Nemo's suggestion or invention.

"You also put your time and skill towards this?" Pierre had asked in some trepidation, another early night together, watching Nemo slide his erection into a sheath of some clear, slippery material isolated from a marine organism.

"Of course, Professor Aronnax," he'd replied, as though it were obvious. "And you'll find it was worth the effort."

He was right, and the night had passed in intense pleasure, though it had also left Pierre in some question about what else went on on board the Nautilus. Or maybe that was just where his mind went in the long stretches between their nights together. As much as it frustrated him, he'd be lying if he said there wasn't something satisfying in allowing his desire to build and build, until he was back in bed with Nemo, alive and extra sensitive and so hard he could barely see straight.

A sudden knock on the door made Pierre jump. "Come in!" The door opened, revealing Nemo, also in his night clothes. His expression was ravenous as he took in Pierre, innocently sat up in bed as if he might read him a bedtime story. Wordlessly, he shut the door, crossed the room and slid under the covers. Immediately they pulled each other into a tight embrace and exchanged a long, sound kiss. They stayed there a long time, sharing breath and energy and relief.

"Already?" Nemo asked as they broke apart, gently pressing his thigh between Pierre's legs, making his breath catch in his chest and his belly pull in and up. Nemo smiled and kissed him once more on the lips, taking a deep breath in through his nose and sighing it out as they broke apart.

"Mm," Pierre breathed, burying his face in Nemo's neck and placing tender, though desirous, kisses on the smooth skin. Nemo closed his eyes and leaned his head back to give Pierre more room, pressing his hands up the back of his shirt, and knew a deep surge of arousal and emotion as he felt his warm, soft skin, his breath and his heartbeat. "It's been so long," Pierre exhaled, right in his ear, nosing his hair out of the way and arching into his touch.

"I'm sorry," Nemo replied, and he meant it. "I have no-" but his sentence ended in a shuddering gasp as Pierre bit delicately on his earlobe, one of the first hot spots he'd discovered and one he exploited shamelessly. "I have no, no worthy excuse."

"You don't," agreed Pierre. He repeated the move, and Nemo dragged his fingers down his back and rolled them over so he was on top of him. Pierre cried out excitedly, staring up at Nemo, eyes widening in that almost innocent way that made his heart, and erection, throb.

"I really don't," Nemo reiterated. Pierre laughed, then took tender hold of Nemo's face and pulled him down into a deep, heavy kiss. Nemo groaned and thrust his tongue into his mouth and his hands up his shirt. Pierre responded in kind, his legs spreading invitingly and his hands running up and down Nemo's back. He'd missed this, he'd missed _Nemo_ , and knew a sudden and intense surge of emotion as he kissed him deeper. They stayed there a while longer, kissing and touching and feeling, before Nemo pulled away. "How did you survive in the meantime?" He asked, palming Pierre's chest and nosing against his cheek, neck and ear. Pierre shivered and let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan.

"I found a way," he replied, softly. Nemo bit down on the hot, flushed skin just under the collar of his shirt, and he moaned softly.

"Aren't you a resourceful one…" Nemo's voice was low and desirous and his words were beyond intoxicating. Pierre slid his hands up the back of his shirt, dug his fingers into the his upper back and dragged them down, relishing the smooth skin and muscle. Nemo bit down on Pierre's neck again and thrust his hips up against him, the friction and pressure making both of them shudder. "Did you make any discoveries?"

"No," Pierre gasped, still digging his fingers into Nemo's skin. "Nothing new, but… I have a hypothesis I'd like to test." He blushed deeply at speaking his desire out loud, even in euphemisms. Nemo withdrew from his neck and straightened up to look him in the face, his dark eyes wide and receptive.

"What is it?" Pierre bit his lip, making Nemo's heart squeeze in his chest. He wanted more than anything to kiss him again, but managed to be patient. Pierre shifted beneath him, gathering his nerve.

"Do you remember the last night we spent together?"

"Of course," Nemo replied at once. "I've been thinking about it ever since." Pierre's stomach hitched at this thrilling information.

"Which part?" He asked, rather breathlessly. Nemo smiled, fresh heat washing over his body along with the memories.

"Everything," he said, rocking his hips gently against Pierre's in a gloriously teasing friction. "Your hands," and he took both of them in his own and kissed his palms, knuckles and fingertips. Pierre sighed longingly, the kisses reverberating through his body. Nemo let go of one of his hands and held the other to his cheek. Pierre brought his free hand to Nemo's thigh, cursing the millimeters of fabric still covering it. However, he kept his eyes on his face, on his dark eyes and parted lips as he turned to kiss his palm, then let go of his wrist. "I thought about…" He slid his hands under Pierre's thighs, bending his knees and pulling him forward a few inches before coming to lie on top of him. Pierre wrapped his legs around Nemo's waist, recreating the position perfectly, and memories saturated the space between them.

"Oh god…" Nemo smiled, kissed him deeply on the lips and thrust his hips up against him. They moved together like that for a while, caught up in the movement, the promise it held and the pleasure that was just out of reach and making Pierre's head spin. He kissed Nemo deeper, moaning into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Eventually, they broke apart, though their hips still moved together and their gazes remained locked.

"We finished that way, did we not?" Nemo whispered, his erection pulsing encouragingly.

"We did," Pierre whispered back, his thighs trembling around Nemo's waist. Nemo tenderly held the side of Pierre's face, running his thumb under his eye before kissing him softly on the lips.

"I thought about all of that," Nemo breathed. "But what I thought about the most," he moved his kisses to his cheek, his jaw, his neck. "Was how you woke me up later on. After we'd cleaned up and gone to sleep." Pierre closed his eyes, his face burning even as he felt beyond pleased with himself.

"You, you liked that?" He managed, dragging his hands down Nemo's back to finally begin pulling his shirt up. Nemo laughed softly in his ear and straightened up again to undress at last. Pierre let out the smallest of longing moans as more and more of his lover was revealed: broad shoulders and narrow hips, beautiful skin and toned muscles. Sometimes, Pierre had fleeting moments of self-consciousness, but, always able to read these thoughts, Nemo would immediately dissuade and distract him. Tossing his shirt aside, Nemo dove in for a deep kiss and unbuttoned Pierre's shirt. Pierre moaned softly and allowed Nemo to undress him, relishing the contact and the care.

"Better," Nemo said, decisively, between kisses, and Pierre could only groan in agreement as their chests slid against each other in a warm, delicious friction. For a moment they got totally lost in it, giving in completely to their mouths, hands and hearts. Nemo felt every point of contact burning, sending desire and need radiating out through his body. "Take this off too?" He asked, sliding his fingers under the waistband of Pierre's pants, and he shivered excitedly and nodded. Nemo rolled off of him and let out a longing sigh as they undressed completely, his eyes roving over his lover's body, his lines and curves and angles, smooth skin and lovely face. "You're beautiful," Nemo said, very quietly. Pierre's flush spread out from his face to his neck and chest, but the praise stirred the fire already blazing inside him. He smiled and climbed on top of Nemo, who returned the smile most lustfully.

"Will you still find the act as pleasurable while awake?" Pierre asked, his sardonic tone ruined slightly for being constricted with desire. Nemo closed his eyes and arched his back, feeling the words in every nerve of his body.

"Of course I will," he replied, opening his eyes and locking his gaze with Pierre's. The space between them seemed to shudder and Pierre, feeling powerful and excited under Nemo's intense gaze, smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, neck and ear before working his way down over his chest, belly and hips, feeling his breath and heartbeat in his own body. Nemo's legs spread encouragingly and his long fingers wound into the bedsheets on either side of him. Pierre took Nemo's erection into his hand, delicate and precise as he was in all things.

"Oh…" Nemo breathed, tensing at the intimate touch.

"You're so hard," Pierre observed, his tone more curious than lustful. "You weren't this hard last time."

"Last time you'd drained me dry before I'd fallen asleep," Nemo reminded him with a light laugh, his eyes glued to Pierre as he began to stroke him up and down.

"That is true," he agreed, blushing. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Nemo's erection before carefully circling it with his tongue.

"Oh god…" Nemo's erection twitched against Pierre's tongue as he repeated the move, then carefully took him into his mouth. He moaned around the hot flesh, relishing the pleasure, the connection, the desire, as he moved up, slowly, then slid back down, taking him as deep as he could, eyes locked on his the entire time. "Oh god," Nemo moaned again, one hand gripping the bed sheets and the other entangling itself in Pierre's hair. He watched with rapt attention as he moved up and down a few more times, sucking a tight, wet heat that was enough to make his head spin but with an achingly slow pace that forced him to remain present.

Pierre breathed deeply through his nose, one hand around Nemo's erection and the other at his hip, holding him steady. He knew he was driving him crazy, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it: feeling his thighs shake, hearing him gasp or betray his frustration in some other way was _erotic_. There was also the vulnerability of expressing those needs and emotions, a vulnerability that Pierre alone was allowed to see. He loved that too.

"Was that the hypothesis you wanted to test?" Nemo asked in a low voice. In answer, Pierre drew his mouth up to the tip, lips still sucking hard, and swirled his tongue around in teasing circles. Nemo's toes curled and his grip on Pierre's hair tightened as he closed his eyes and threw his head back in an ecstatic moan, the sudden intensity and deep pleasure transportive- but then Pierre took his mouth away, leaving him gasping and shuddering on the bed.

"That wasn't the hypothesis, no," he replied, softly, still stroking him up and down. Nemo opened his eyes weakly and his hand shook in his lover's hair.

"What is it, then?" Pierre hesitated.

"What happened next? After you woke up?" He asked, drawing his tongue up, base to tip, then in more circles. Nemo gasped and his belly pulled in and up as he struggled to keep his wits about him.

"Once I was properly awake," he said in a breathy moan. "I reciprocated for a while, I believe…"

"You did," agreed Pierre, before taking Nemo as far as he could into his mouth.

" _Oh_ ," he cried, his thighs shaking as the hot, delicious pressure moved up and down. Pierre knew he was making answering the question as difficult as possible, but he didn't feel at all guilty. "Then I, I took you inside," continued Nemo, the memory reverberating in his body and making his inner walls throb. "And brought us both to completion." They both shuddered as they shared the memory: Nemo astride Pierre, moving his hips back and forth at that perfect rhythm and speed, the friction, the pressure… Pierre closed his eyes, moaning around his erection as he remembered him arching gracefully, his face and chest flushed and sweaty, his expression rapt and exultant in his ecstasy. "That was all?" Pierre opened his eyes, and their gazes locked once again.

"That was all," he replied, taking his mouth away and climbing back on top of Nemo, who immediately pulled him into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. They stayed there a moment, kissing passionately, bodies pressed together and arms and legs entangled, until Nemo rolled Pierre onto his back. He then pressed his hands into the bed on either side of him to lift his chest.

"So what is it you want to test?" He asked, his tone taking on a commanding note. "I'm too curious." He thrust his hips up against him to illustrate the point. Pierre gasped, but remained as composed as he could and gathered his courage to say what he wanted out loud.

"When you, when you came," he shivered as he said it, and Nemo's lips parted lustfully to hear him speak so plainly.

"Yes?"

"You didn't need my hand," he finished, with that same genuine, innocent wonder that made Nemo's heart squeeze in his chest. He smiled widely and tucked his lover's hair behind his ear.

"But you're a physician, sir! Surely you knew that was possible!"

"They don't teach us that in medical school, sir," retorted Pierre, also smiling. Naturally, he'd seen it happen before and knew the anatomical workings that made it possible, but he'd never managed to bring it off himself. However, he was sure that if he could, it would be with Nemo.

"Shall we run an experiment, then?" Nemo asked, unusually playful as he stroked the side of Pierre's face. He took Nemo's hand in both his own and kissed his palm.

"Yes." Nemo nodded, gave him one last kiss on the lips and straightened up to retrieve the lubricant set neatly on the bedside table. Pierre brought his feet flat onto the bed and allowed his knees to fall open. He bit his lip as he watched Nemo's long, slender fingers unscrew the jar, then lube up. He had beautiful hands, it was one of the first things he'd noticed about him. Psychic hands, according to palmistry. Hands well served for what was about to happen, according to experience.

"Ready?" Nemo asked, pressing his fingers up against him.

"Yes," Pierre replied, shifting his hips, the intimate touch lighting him up from the inside.

"If it's too much, please tell me."

"I will." Nemo smiled and pressed his first finger inside. Pierre closed his eyes in a soft moan, his heart and erection throbbing excitedly. The sensation always fulfilled some deep need he couldn't really articulate with words, but which he loved and craved. He opened his eyes to Nemo, whose gaze was focused and attentive, and nodded. Nemo slid in his second finger, and again Pierre let out the softest of moans. Nemo waited, feeling the sensation all the way up his arm, tensed for any discomfort or encouragement. Again, Pierre nodded, and Nemo smiled, withdrew his fingers halfway, then thrust them back inside. "Oh god," Pierre moaned, his eyes falling closed and hands gripping the bed sheets.

"Does it feel good?" Asked Nemo, moving his fingers in and out at a gentle, but still delicious, pace.

"Of course," replied Pierre, with a soft laugh. They locked eyes again, and a deep affection sprung up between them as Nemo pressed his fingers in deeper, then curved them upwards as if to say "come here." Pierre's entire body seized up and he cried out, then immediately clapped his hand to his mouth, blushing furiously. The pleasure had rushed through every nerve of his body like an electric charge that continued to pulse gloriously inside him, making him gasp and shiver. His fingers still sheathed inside, Nemo leaned over him and kissed the hand still covering his mouth. Pierre's eyes flew open, then narrowed in confusion, then closed again in embarrassed realization as he took his hand away. Nemo's heart swelled in his chest and he kissed him on the lips.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine! That just took me by surprise is all." Another kiss.

"I understand." And another. "Should I continue?"

"Yes!" One last kiss, then Nemo nodded and sat up on his knees between Pierre's spread legs. He withdrew his fingers and pressed them back inside, taking care to find that angle he liked so much. He could feel him throbbing around his fingers and thought longingly of these sensations around his erection, but forced himself to remain patient and focused. Biting back a moan of his own, he spread his fingers and pressed harder as he moved them in and out. " _Oh_!" Pierre cried, his erection twitching visibly as precum oozed from the tip. Nemo's lip curled and he was upon him at once, licking it up with a satisfied moan. "Nemo," he moaned, reaching between them to grab his wrist.

"Pierre?" He flushed with pleasure to hear Nemo say his name that way, so heavy with desire and emotion.

"I'm ready…" Nemo's breath caught in his chest as the words sent a shock of arousal through his body. He slowly unsheathed his fingers, again thinking longingly of that sensation around his erection, but then a new idea occurred to him, and his lip curled. Pierre felt his sudden excitement in his own body and his eyes widened and heart throbbed in anticipation.

"How would it be if I just used my fingers?" The words hung in the space between them, simultaneously absurd and alluring. Indeed Pierre could feel his inner walls pulse in excitement even as his mind tried to argue.

"Is that…?"

"Possible? Certainly," replied Nemo, his tone, smile and gaze leaving no room for doubt. "But it's your choice." He tilted his head to the side, his tone, smile and gaze assuring Pierre that he was happy either way. Pierre hesitated, his heart and breath speeding up, but why should he be nervous? This would be just another wondrous thing Nemo showed him, wouldn't it? He pressed himself up into a sitting position and kissed him.

"Let's try it," he breathed against his lips before kissing him again. "But what about…?" He took gentle hold of Nemo's erection and he shivered in excitement.

"I'll be fine," Nemo assured him, his tone, smile and gaze conveying in no uncertain terms that neither of them would be left unsatisfied.

"Right…" They exchanged one more deep, passionate kiss.

"Lie down." Pierre obeyed at once and Nemo took a pillow from the head of the bed. "Lift your hips?" He slid the pillow under Pierre's sacrum, creating a deep arch in his lower back. "Comfortable?"

"Y-yes," Pierre gasped, the position making his heart pound.

"If it ever becomes too much, please tell me."

"I will." Nemo's lip curled excitedly as he slicked up his fingers again, then pressed them back inside. Pierre watched intently, biting his lip, but then Nemo caressed the side of his face with his free hand.

"Relax," he murmured.

"What?" Nemo just smiled and found the same rhythm as before.

"Relax," he repeated. "Don't think, just observe." Pierre laughed, and immediately felt the sensations inside him intensify. He knew Nemo was right: thinking too much wouldn't do either of them any good. He looked up at Nemo, and as they locked eyes the space between them vibrated with affection, desire and promise. Nemo waited a second longer, then spread his fingers and made that "come here" motion again. Pierre bit down on his lip and threw his head back in pleasure, the intense, almost sharp sensation radiating out through his body, making his head spin and his toes curl. Nemo's heart sped up suddenly and he kept going, his long fingers pressing exactly the right spot, up and down and in and out, moving faster by degrees so as not to overwhelm him. However, soon Pierre began to shift his hips in time with Nemo's rhythm, looking for more sensation. It all felt incredible, but wasn't enough to give him what he wanted. "What happened to relaxing?" Nemo asked, smiling, his heart warm in his chest.

"I, please go faster," gasped Pierre, staring up at him. Nemo took a deep breath in and sighed it out, feeling Pierre's need in his own body as he brought his fingers back together, pulled them out and thrust them back in. " _Oh_ god!" Pierre cried, the sensation rising and crashing inside him like an ocean wave. "Yes!" He fell back against his pillows, his chest heaving and toes curling. He'd done this before, of course, but never for this long and never with this intention and never with someone whose touch was as expert as Nemo's. The pleasure was deeper, more intense and focused, and he _loved_ it. His erection was screaming for attention, and he knew that just a few strokes of Nemo's skillful hands would put him over the edge. He moaned a little at the thought, and his erection throbbed and oozed more precum as if in agreement.

"Are you frustrated, Pierre?" Asked Nemo, his voice low and heavy with arousal.

"What? Am I…?" The words reached him from far away and he opened his eyes blearily. As they looked at each other, a shiver ran through both of them, and Nemo felt every muscle in his body, including his heart, contract, then release, pumping fresh heat, blood and arousal through his body, into his chest and between his legs. However, he managed to keep his composure.

"Are you frustrated?" He asked again. Pierre replied with another half laugh, half moan and reached for Nemo's free hand.

"Not frustrated," he breathed, interlacing their fingers. Goosebumps erupted up Nemo's arm again. "Only very, very," but he broke off, fresh heat flooding his face. However, the sentiment permeated the space between them.

"I understand," said Nemo, his gaze burning as his eyes darted to Pierre's erection before fixing once more upon his face.

"Don't stop," Pierre urged. " _Please_ don't stop." Giving voice to his arousal, even indirectly, seemed to unblock something inside him, sending fresh excitement coursing through his body. He shuddered and stared imploringly at Nemo.

"I won't." As he said it, a new intoxicating resolve rose and crashed inside Nemo. He would make him feel _amazing_. He brought their clasped hands to his lips and kissed each of Pierre's knuckles, then snuck his arm under his lower back and pulled him forward to lift his hips even higher.

"Ah!" Pierre cried out in surprise, then, " _OH_ …!" Nemo moved his hand even faster, and the new angle and speed had Pierre seeing stars. He melted into the mattress, face contorted with pleasure and thighs shaking violently around Nemo's waist. It was a deep pleasure unlike anything he'd felt before and his entire body throbbed with the force of it. Before it had all felt like an especially delicious tease, but now it built a glorious pressure inside him that was more than enough to bring him to the fruition he was desperate for. "Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!" He moaned, barely aware of what he was saying.

Nemo couldn't even think of stopping. He moved his hand at the perfect angle, speed and pressure, his entire being focused on his task. It always gave him the most incredible rush to please Pierre, but now it was almost enough to overwhelm him. However, he stayed present, painfully aware of his every twitch, shudder and moan, watching and feeling his pleasure building to a fever pitch.

"Oh god!" Pierre cried, suddenly, pulling in tight around Nemo's fingers and gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles were white. I'm!"

"Yes," Nemo urged him in a low, desperate voice.

"I'm going to-!"

"Yes!"

Pierre tried to open his eyes, to watch Nemo bring him to climax, but it was just too much. Instead, he threw his head back in a hard cry as all of the pressure inside him released in a tidal wave of ecstasy, flooding his mind and searing his nerves. He shuddered and gasped, utterly at his body's mercy as his inner walls and erection throbbed, pumping his pleasure out onto his belly and chest.

Nemo watched it all gluttonously, his lover's pleasure echoing dizzyingly in his own body. He looked amazing: utterly spent, empty of all except the satisfaction he'd given him, eyes closed and lips parted. He remained still, knowing a deep surge of affection as he drank it all in. When the throbbing around his fingers stopped, he slowly removed them, then reached for a cloth on the bedside table and began to clean them both up.

The soft fabric against his belly seemed to reach Pierre from deep in his blissful haze, through the warm, satisfied space that filled his body. His eyes fluttered open and found Nemo. "Come here," he said, in a voice that oozed satisfaction.

"One moment." Nemo placed the cloth back on the bedside table, then climbed on top of Pierre, nosing tenderly at his neck and jaw and placing gentle kisses on his face. Pierre wanted to hold Nemo close, but his arms were too heavy, so he contented himself with stretching languidly beneath him. Nemo's warm weight, the feel of his body against his, his soft touches and kisses, were profoundly comforting. Nemo closed his eyes, relishing his lover's satisfaction, though at the same time, all of the contact was reminding him of his own desperate need. He'd been more than happy to ignore it while focused on Pierre's pleasure, but now…

"That was amazing," moaned Pierre, dragging the words up from deep inside.

"Good," replied Nemo, stroking his hair.

"You've, I think this time _you've_ drained _me_ dry…" Nemo laughed, appreciating how brazen Pierre became in his satisfaction, even as it fueled his almost painful need.

"I give you a few hours and a nap," he countered, and Pierre laughed and turned away, trying to hide his face in the pillows. The gesture exposed much more of his neck, which Nemo set upon at once, tasting his sweat and smelling his hair.

"Mm…" Pierre shifted underneath him, at last managing to lift his arms. He stroked Nemo's hair with one hand and ran the other up and down his back. Nemo arched into the touch and thrust his hips up. Pierre gasped as he appreciated for the first time _just_ how hard he still was. "And you're still!"

"It's to be expected," Nemo breathed in his ear. Pierre gave a soft cry and turned to face him, still stroking his hair. As they locked eyes, really locked eyes, anything they might have said deserted them. Nemo kissed Pierre deeply on the lips and thrust his tongue into his mouth with a soft moan. Pierre melted into the kiss, feeling it immediately reignite his body.

"You can," he moaned between kisses, "You can take me…" The words hit Nemo like a lightning strike and he pulled out of their kiss at once.

"Are you sure?" He asked, staring him hard in the face. He just smiled and smoothed Nemo's hair off his forehead.

"I'm sure. I'm not able to do much else at the moment," he replied, his apologetic tone not masking the desire in his voice and eyes. Nemo nodded, gave him one last kiss on the lips and withdrew to retrieve supplies. Pierre watched, his hand finding Nemo's thigh and caressing it. Nemo picked up one of those thin, transparent sheaths, slid it over his erection and lubed himself up. Pierre spread his legs and opened his arms, hours away from another erection but more than ready to receive and reciprocate. Nemo took hold of his own erection and guided it into place, his entire body tensing and heart pounding in anticipation.

"Ready?" He asked, doing his utmost to keep his voice steady.

"Ready." Ever so slowly and carefully and without breaking eye contact, Nemo pressed himself inside, centimeter by aching centimeter. He moaned softly as he took in his lover receiving him, his face flushing, his eyes half lidded and lips parted.

"Oh god," Nemo groaned when he was completely sheathed inside. He collapsed on top of Pierre, who wrapped his arms and legs tight around him.

"Keep going," he breathed, encouragingly, dizzy with sensation and feeling.

"This won't take long," Nemo informed him, his shaking voice betraying him. Pierre just pressed his heels into his lower back, still looking him hard in the face.

"Keep going and don't stop." Nemo just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Instead he kissed Pierre soundly on the lips, withdrew his hips slowly, then thrust back inside. He swallowed both of their moans as the heat and pressure around his erection set every nerve in his body on intensely pleasurable fire.

"Are you all right?" He asked, pulling out of their kiss and trying valiantly to maintain some control over himself.

"I'm fine," Pierre replied at once, and it was true: he felt so utterly fulfilled and connected, the residual shocks of pleasure radiating from deep inside seemed magnified by his lover's intense need. He wanted more than anything for Nemo to let go, to have his way and his pleasure, to watch and hear and feel it with him. "Really, I meant it, keep going and don't stop." He held Nemo's face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs under his eyes, so clear and open in desire and emotion. Nemo's lips parted and they stared at each other for another painfully long moment, any and all feeling spilling wordlessly into the space between them.

"As you wish." His heart pounding, Nemo pressed his hands into the bed to lift himself up, withdrew his hips again and thrust back inside, much harder and faster this time.

"Yes," moaned Pierre, his hands on Nemo's chest. "Like that!" Nemo let out a string of assurances and expletives and kept at it, his entire being honed in on the heat and friction around his erection and the pressure inside, boiling for so long that was suddenly brought to the bursting point.

"I'm right there!"

"Good!" Nemo stared Pierre hard in the face, his lover who had brought him such pleasure, his expression so eager and beautiful… Until he threw his head back in an ecstatic cry as all the pressure inside him rushed outwards in hard, pleasurable spasms. His whole body convulsed with the force of it and he thrust in a few more times, draining himself completely before collapsing on top of Pierre, gasping and shuddering and burying his face in his neck. He felt transported, floating in an endless sea of satisfaction inside his own body, barely aware of what was going on around him, but he for once didn't fight it.

Pierre wore an exultant smile as he held him close, kissed his cheek and stroked his hair, relishing seeing Nemo so peaceful, even if it was just for a moment. They stayed there a long time, connected and still, until Nemo was able to come back into his body. "Good?" Pierre asked unnecessarily as Nemo pressed himself up again. He laughed and kissed him on the lips.

" _Very_ good," he replied, his body saturated with pleasure and slow to respond as he straightened up and pulled out. "Very good," he said again, crossing the room to the wash basin. Pierre stretched, still smiling, feeling beyond pleased with himself as he watched Nemo clean up, then shut off the lights and lie down beside him. Immediately they wrapped themselves around each other and covered themselves with the blankets.

"Is your curiosity satisfied?" Asked Nemo.

"For now," replied Pierre, lazily. His heart swelled as he stared into Nemo's face. He still looked so peaceful, it was beautiful to see. "You're remarkable," he told him, quietly. Nemo smiled and did not look away.

"As are you." Pierre's smile widened and, as he couldn't think of anything to say to that, he buried his face in Nemo's neck.

They fell asleep entangled with each other, drifting who knew how fast, or how deep, or even where, in the sea. The sea, cradling them gently. The sea, slumbering with them. The sea, where all was love and movement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! How was it? Yummy? I hope so. Put on my death certificate "cause of death: Captain Nemo's fingers."
> 
> I think of comments and kudos when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!


End file.
